Inflatable airbags may be mounted within a vehicle and deployed during a collision event. A deployed airbag may cushion an occupant and prevent detrimental impact with other vehicular structures. Some airbags suffer from one or more drawbacks or may perform less than optimally in one or more respects. Certain embodiments disclosed herein can address one or more of these issues.